It's me
by Ellixer
Summary: Max and stuff that happens to her, Final Chapter!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This story is mine but the characs and the show belong to Fox and Cameron.  
  
Ten days. That's how long it's been since Logan last talked to me. I don't think he can handle our situation anymore. It's too hard. It's too hard for me even sometimes, but I never let that stop me from doing anything. But then again I'm a genetically engineered human. But I guess I got to give him his space. Maybe he'll come around, someday.  
  
"Boo, he still won't talk to you?"  
"No." She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."  
"Look boo, he just needs some time. He'll come around."  
"Maybe it's for the best." Original Cindy laughed, and raised her eyebrow.  
"You don't believe that. Don't worry. Come on we need to get to work before we get fired."  
"Aiight."  
  
"So I see you two finally decided to show up." Normal said as soon as he saw their faces.  
"Were only one minute late."  
"Hey late is late on my watch." They went to their lockers. They started joking back and forth about things, trying to get Max to forget about Logan for awhile. Things seemed to be looking up for the moment. Then the shit hit the fan.  
"Ya'll better stop what you're doin and listen up!"A voice commanded from the entrance of Jam Pony. "I want everyone to BACK UP!" Max was startled for a moment wondering why some one would hold up Jam Pony. People crowded together at the back of the building. Max knew she couldn't really do anything, unless it was away from her co-workers eyes. So she only watched what was going down, planning her safest options.  
"What do you want?" Normal stammered.  
"You have a package that I want. And you are going to give it to me." The man cocked his head to one side, and spoke in a soft forcefull tone.  
"Hey the Sector police are coming!" Another man yelled as he came runnin up to the first guy. Then a tall woman strode confidently in with a very stern face. A few of her guys came running in sealing Jam Pony up.  
"Jules, it looks like we'll be here awhile." She spoke to the first guy.  
"Jorge, get everything secured. I don't want to make this an all day thing." All the men lined up behind Jules in formation, holding huge guns. "Annika, I think we got it under control." Outside could be heard the sector police yelling instructions.  
"Come out and no one gets hurt!!" The people holding them captive paid no mind.  
"Who's the person in charge here?" Annika asked. Her face never faltered from it's stone cold look. Normal was hesitant to come forward. Annika grabbed one of the people from within the crowd. She pointed her gun at the girls temple as if she did it every day. Max looked at Normal. She could tell that he was panicking and probably could not move.  
"It's me." Max stepped out from the crowd. Annika threw the hostage back at the crowd.  
"Good. Now I have a few questions, or rather, demands. You are going to find me a package. It's green. Not to hard to find. There's an odd symbol on the front. I want you to find it now. Got that."  
"Yes." Max went about looking for the package wondering what could be so important about it that they would storm in here with guns. "What, is there gold in it or something?"   
"Look for the package and shut up!" Annika yelled. "You all just stay put." Jules walked over to her and they moved away from the crowd. Max listened in on their conversation.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." He said, touching her arm.  
"I know, but we have to do this. We have no choice. I thought you wanted this as much as I do." They were out of their stern faces, and into more emotional ones.  
"I do. We can't let him die. I can't watch him waste away anymore."  
"What are we going to do about these people, and the sector police?"  
"Don't worry. We used to do this all the time remember? We can handle it." Max found the box.  
"This what you're lookin for?" Their faces lit up. Annika snatched the package out of her hand. Max knew that she needed to stop them somehow. "Jorge, can we handle the guys out there?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Annika looked back at the crowd of people. "So who's going to be our hostage?" She scanned the crowd as if expecting someone to come forward. "Come on. I'll let you choose. Who don't you like? Who's the hostage?" She toyed with them.  
"It's me." Max stepped forward.  
"The brave one huh, or just stupid." She spat the words out. Max glanced at C. Who looked at her like she was crazy. Jules grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the front of the group with him and Annika.  
"Don't do anything stupid." He whispered. They opened the doors.  
"Shoot, and the girl dies, along with all the people inside." The last part was untrue. Max noticed tv crews, and a big crowd had gather to watch the spectacle. She scanned the crowd for Logan, sure that he would be there. But she saw no sign of him. Max was ushered into a van they had waiting in the alley.  
"Get in" He threw in head first.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Shut up!!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." She elbowed the guy on her right, and slammed head of the guy on her left into the window smashing it. She lunged into the back tacking out three more guys.  
"You better stop there." Annika's tone was wavering with anger.  
"What's so important about the package?" She said slumping in the seat.  
"That package is going to help me revenge my son. It's going to take care of the Doctors who misdiagnosed him. If they had diagnosed him correctly, he wouldn't be dying right now."  
"How can you justify killing people?"  
"They are killing my son. Now they will pay. That package has a gentically engineered disease. They will die a slow, horrible death."  
"I can't let you do that." The van stopped.  
"Get out." Jules commanded. "Now." He turned and pointed his gun at her also. Max opened the door and slowly got out.  
"Start walking." Max started walking backwards, hoping to find a way to stop them.  
"Turn around." She turned, and walked slowly. "I'm sorry, but we have no choice." Max realized what she was going to do a split second too late as a bullet hit her. She went down automatically. The van sped off. Max layed there and watched her pool of blood get bigger. She couldn't move. There was no one around.  
  
  
Okay, so basically I have no idea what the heck i'm writng cus its like 2am. If u like let me know so I can write another chapter to the saga. Ive only written two stories so far, and for some reason she has gotten shot in both. Why? U tell me. 


	2. Changes

The characters an show belong to Fox, and Cameron. If you are a M/L shipper, then you must go to the DAS website and tell them you want M/L not M/A, cus well it would be a very bad idea for them, cus I for one would not watch anymore. PLease I beg of you, tell them what u think  
  
  
"Can you hear me? Just nod, or blink, or something. Let me know you are still alive."  
"Don't take me to the hospital." She whispered.  
"What? But you'll die."  
"Don't take me to the hospital." She barely breathed the words. "Just don't do it." Blackness.  
  
"Look, all I know is that they took her as a hostage. They put her in a van, and drove off. When the sector police caught up with them she wasn't there." C was panicking. She couldn't believe her girl was that crazy.  
"I'm sure she's fine. Max can take care of herself. I'll just get in touch with some contacts and find out what's going on." Logan was really afraid, but was not going to let Original Cindy know. "She'll probably show up any time now. You wait here, and I'll make a call." C paced the room. Going over the events in her head. Why did Max have to be the heroic. 'And what is taking Logan so long?' She walked over to where he sat at his computer.  
"Yeah. Thanks." He hung up the phone, and did not move.  
"So?" She asked, annoyed at his slowness. He sat a second longer before turning. A tear rolled down his cheek. "No! What happened." C prayed hat Max was all right.  
"They dropped her off somewhere, and........." He trailed off, and looked down.  
"And what." She practically whispered. He sighed.  
"And....they shot her in the back." He put his face in his hands. She looked stunned, then angry.  
"Where is she?"  
"They haven't found her yet."  
"So she could still be alive?" She needed her to be alive.  
"Yes, it is possible."  
"Well then lets get out there and look." She moved closer to him.  
"It's not going to do us any good."  
"My boo is lying out there somewhere bleeding. Ok. We are going to go find her." She stalked towards the door. "Well? You coming." Logan stood and followed. The fear of losing Max all too clear in his mind now.  
  
  
"You're very lucky you know that."  
"What?" Her eyes blurred, and her head swam.  
"You're lucky that my friend brought you here. Of course a hospital would have been better."  
"I cant. No hospital." She tried to move but couldn't.  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't." Again she tried to move.  
"Is it because of your unusual blood, by any chance." She still couldn't see the person. How did he know."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Hey, I might be able to help you. Right now get some sleep." She couldn't keep her eyes open. Sleep came quickly.  
When she woke up again, she could see clearly. "Where am I?"  
"Don't worry you're safe here."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because, I believe we have something in common."  
"And what would that be?" She tried to move, but couldn't.  
"You're a transgenic, and I'm a scientists, we both defected from Manticore."  
"What are you talking about." She still couldn't move, and was becoming frustrated.  
"Well, I noticed that barcode on your neck, and I've studied your blood. You know, I might be able to help with that."  
"Why would you be so willing to help me?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Well, I'm not a bad guy, that's why I left. I didn't want to lead that sort of life anymore." He shrugged.  
"If you're such a good guy, why haven't you done anything about the stuff that goes down there?"  
"Hey, I'm not genetically engineered. I'm just a regular Joe. I cant really do anything, without getting killed in the process." He sighed. "You know, I've got some good news, and some bad news for you."  
"Yeah, what's that?" Still couldn't move.  
"Well, I think I may have found a way to cure your little blood problem. By the way, what's the deal with that?"  
"They used it to try and get someone. So what's the bad news?"  
"Well, for the time being, your paralyzed, completely. I think you might heal naturally, but I'm not sure. I will be doing some therapy with you to try and make you heal faster."  
"But you think I'll be able to move right?" What a day.  
"Yes, its a possibility. Anyway, I made you some soup. You need to eat to get your strength up." He sat down on the bed. He was about 35 with black hair, and very light blue eyes. He wore a tight T-shirt that showed his lean muscular body, and jeans. Leaning over, he put the spoon to her lips and tipped it in to her mouth. The warm liquid slid down her throat to her rumbling stomach.  
Inside she laughed. Ironic. Logan gets paralyzed from the waist down, and she gets paralyzed completely. "I'm not very hungry right now." Maybe this day was all a dream. Maybe it'll all disappear. Maybe these last couple of months will disappear.  
"You should really eat." He smiled. "Doctors orders." Paralyzed? How could she be paralyzed.  
"No, not right now." Can't move? All of her life is movement. What will she do now? She cant face Logan. What would he think.  
"You really think you can cure my virus?"  
"Yeah, I was working on some stuff similar to it before I left. Not as complex, but similar."  
"Permanently right, not temporary?"  
"I wont rest."   
"I will be able to move right." She wanted to cry. Always bad with the good. He smiled, and put the spoon up to her lips again.   
"I don't take no for an answer. It will help you heal faster." She let him feed her. She wanted to be walking again as soon as possible.  
"Wait, so how am I supposed to go to the bathroom."  
"About that, theres a tube that's goes inside you. Wont feel a thing. So is there anyone you want me to call?" He stood up.  
"No." Please, please be a dream. Logan will be better off thinking she's dead, then this.  
"Whatever you say. You should get some rest now. I'll work on the virus." He smiled and walked back across the room to the desk with the computer, and sat down before it. She wasn't about to contact Logan with bad news, she didn't want to see his face, the look. Hard enough with the things as they were before she got shot, but now? Not now, not yet. Being able to move on her own was something she had definitely taken for granted.  
And so a few days passed. She was slightly depressed. He moved her legs and arms, and did the necessary things to make sure her muscles didn't deteriorate. All the while working on the cure. She told him about her previous attempt, which he said was a good idea he could build upon. Every day she wished she was dead. Might as well be, cant even feed herself.  
"So you have a boyfriend?"  
"Sorta."  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Hey I'm not goin anywhere." He smiled and sat in a chair next to the bed.  
"Maybe another time." She wished she could just roll over and put her back to him, so maybe he'll go away. But she couldn't, and she hated that with all her soul.  
"Awww, come on." She stared at the ceiling.  
"Well, we liked each other for awhile before we actually acted upon those feelings, and it was bout that time that I was practically killed by me, well, you know what I mean. Then I finally escape them again, and they give me this virus. Sooo, we really cant do anything. We're sorta in between I guess. Now, I dont think we are anything.  
"So he's the guy they wanted?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you love him?" Her face became serious.  
"So you find a cure yet?" She avoided the question.  
"I'm very close. I'll go get to that now." He walked over to the desk. "So you never answered my question." He typed at the keyboard.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." The memories flashed by. So few of them were they actually together. Still, she couldn't deny, nor ignore her feelings. She wanted to cry. She's always losing him. That moment, when their time had been up, and he kissed her. Told her he loved her. No more waiting. No more wanting. No more regrets. That will never be.  
"Hey, if you think this guy wont love you because you cant move, then maybe he doesn't really love you." She knew that wasn't true. He would love her no matter what. But it's not fare to him anymore. Kill me now, just kill me now, she thought. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Don't worry, you'll be walking in no time. I'm sure of it." Cant hold him now even if there was no virus. Cant feel him. If there was no virus, still he would have to take care of her, feed her, cloth her. No. No, no, no. Some days passed, and still no movement. Though she felt somewhat happier. Though not much. He continued to move her legs and arms for her. Continued to feed her. An invalid. No point in even being here, cant even do anything. Whats the point.  
"Hey, I think I've found something. I'll work it up, and in no time you'll be virus free." Getting up he walked over to her. "You need anything before I leave?"  
"Naw, I'm cool. Just get me that cure." She smiled up at him. A fake one. Didn't matter anymore. He smiled and held her hand for a second, even though she couldn't feel it, then left. He was gone for hours, which left her time to think, think of the possibilities. What if she could touch him again? No time limit, except life's time limit. What would happen? What would have happened, if she could move.  
Finally, when he came back, she had fallen asleep.  
"Hey wake up." He said softly. He smiled, and held up a needle. "Here's your cure."  
"Bring it on." He injected her.  
"I've been testing this, and it should hold up. I don't think you need to worry anymore. I'll just take a sample of your blood, and we'll find out, how does that sound?" He grinned and took her blood sample over to the desk. "I think we have a winner. And I have a little surprise for you." He walked out of the room, then a moment later returned.  
"Logan?"  
  
  
Well, this isnt all that great, but hey, its something. I dont know, what's your opinion? And I revised it as well, thanks to a review that was actually reflecting my own thoughts. Thank you. 


	3. Her thought

So the saga continues. Hope you've liked it so far. Well here goes. Oh, and I gave the guy a name.  
  
  
"Logan!?"  
"Max!?".....................  
................................................  
"What are you doin here?" What the heck!  
"Why didn't you try to contact me?"  
"Hey ahhh, Jordan, can you help me here." He rushed over, and put her in a sitting position.  
"Max, what happened?" He still hadn't moved. Jordan walked over to Logan and whispered in his ear. His face suddenly showed even more surprise, and he looked at Jordan, then at Max. Slowly he walked over to Max's bed, and stood over her a second. She couldn't look at him. She's not important anymore. He sat down on the bed. Neither said a word. Finally, he put his hands on her face, and put his forehead against hers. They sat there a moment like that. Jordan left, but before closing the door, he looked at them. They both seemed to love each other so much. So sad, what they had to endure. He sighed and closed the door.  
Logan's eyes teared up. "Max. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"How could I?"  
"Why?"  
"Becuase."  
"Tell me."  
"Cause I'm not complete anymore. I can't even feed myself." She was angry, and it showed.  
"How can you say that? You can get over this, like everything else."  
"How can I?"  
"You can, and you will. That still doesn't answer my question." She looked at him, then looked away. "Max?"  
"Why would you want someone like me? I can't take care of myself! You have to take care of me like some kind of invalid! I would be a burden. It would be too much. You would grow to resent me. And I can't handle that. I hate it that I can't move. I wish that bullet had killed me. I'm no use anymore, insignificant." She started to cry.  
"Don't talk like that. Remember what you said about me, being in a wheelchair?"  
"That was different, you can move your upper body. I can't move anything. Nothing."  
"Max, I love you more than life itself. Do you know how much it hurts me to hear you talk like that? I don't care if you can move or not. That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are alive. You're alive Max. And how can you ever think that I would not love you anymore because of this?"  
"Because I don't even care about myself anymore." Upon her face was a look of acceptence. "What does anything matter anymore."  
"Stop Ax, please." The tears flowed down his face. He put his lips up to hers and softly kissed her, then with more passion and determination. He put his head next to hers, forehead resting on her shoulder. "There's so much to live for. Max, live for me, please. I can't live without you." They stayed like that, unmoving, quiet. Thinking. Wishing things were different. Both feeling the pain.   
Jordan walked in. "I'll help you get her to the car." Logan finally sat up.  
"Yeah, ok. I've got to make a call first." He walked out of the room. Jordan looked at her and smiled consolingly.  
"You OK?"  
"Why'd you bring him here?"  
"It's for your own good. You'll thank me later." Logan walked back in. "You ready?"  
"Yeah." Together they carried her to Logan's car. She hated the feeling of not being able to walk. She said nothing. They set her down in the front seat, and strapped her in. Jordan closed the door.  
"Well, good luck." He smiled at her. "Maybe I'll come visit sometime huh?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, bye." Logan shook his hand before getting in.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey no problem. Just glad I could help." He waved as they drove off.  
"You ok?"  
"I'm fine, considering I'm paralyzed." He didn't say anything. He let her sulk, and feel sorry for herself. She would eventually come out of it. He did. They got to his apartment and Original Cindy was there, waiting.  
"Oh my God boo!" She gasped.  
"Hey C." Logan and C both carried Max to his apartment, and put her in his bed.  
"We'll be out here if you need anything." Logan gave a small smile, and C kissed her on the cheek. Then the both of them walked out of the room. Max could hear them. At least the bullet didn't damage that.  
"I don't know what to do? Do you think you can stay here awhile?"  
"Of course, I would do anything for my girl. I'm just happy she's alive."  
"Yeah well she doesn't seem to think that." He sighed. "She didn't even call me."  
"Look, she'll snap out of it. If I know my girl she'll be sarcastic and kickin butt in no time."  
"I don't care if she's paralyzed. But she does, and I can't tell her otherwise."  
"Look, girls just stubborn. It'll all be cool soon."  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
So, what do you think of my story so far? Cool? Hot? or just warm? 


	4. The sweetest thing

Ahhh yes, the next installment. I was listening to Lovers only by Maxwell when writing this, heehee its in the story as always.  
  
Why? That question consumes my every waking moment. My every breath and beat of my heart. I lie here motionless. There are tubes stuck in me, I can't feel them. Logan sits for hours in the corner. Sayin nothing. What life is this? This is no life. The only view I see all day is the ceiling. Hmmmph. This is no existence. I'm gonna go crazy. I should have died.  
What can I do for her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This strong woman, now so helpless, and defenseless. Decaying from her own self hatred, loathing. But what can I do? Well I can start by getting up off my butt. Sigh. It's so hard sometimes to look at her like this, scared and angry. Maybe I can change that. At least I'll try. I owe her that much.  
"Max?"  
"What?"  
"You doing ok?"  
"Yes."  
"You know, I was thinking of getting you a bed that moves up and down."  
Silence.  
"I'll get that first thing tomorrow, ok?"  
Silence. "Yeah."  
"Well, if you need anything, I'll be just outside here." He paused by the bed. He looking at her. Then he moved on. He sat down on the couch. She heard his muffled crying.   
She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or just was in a daze, but music brought her to reality. Lovers Only, by Maxwell was playing. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Logan leaning against the door, smiling.   
"I want you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"I want you to close your eyes."  
"What?"  
"Close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Please just do it." She sighed, and wondered what he was up to.   
"Fine." She closed them.  
"I want you to picture us dancing." She opened her eyes.  
"What?"  
"Close your eyes, come on." She closed them again, reluctantly.  
"We're dancing slowly." He was crouched next to the bed, whispering in her ear. "Your head is resting against my shoulder. I kiss you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Then we look into each others eyes for hours, dancing slowly long after the music has stopped. I kiss you again." He kissed her softly. "Then you kiss me." His face was over hers. "And I tell you that I love you, as my hand caresses your cheek." His hand caressed her cheek. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "My fingers touch your lips." He did this. "Max, I need you, and I love you." She opened her eyes, tears still falling. He kissed her again, then picked her up in his arms.  
"Logan, what are you doing?"  
"Shhhhh. Close your eyes." He nestled her head against his shoulder, and slowly danced around. He kissed the top of her head, and rested his head there. She pictured them dancing in a huge ballroom that was all their own. It was lit by candle chandeliers, and the music played softly just for them. They were dancing, and smiling as they looked into each others eyes. Even when the music stopped, he continued to dance with her. Finally, he sat down on the couch, she was still in his arms. He looked down at her. "Always picture in your mind the two of us dancing when you think you are all alone, or you are scared. I will always be by your side, no matter what. I love you Max. I need you to understand that. I know that I didn't really show you that sometimes, but now I am. I'm sorry I wasn't there Max, I'm so sorry. Everyday I wish I had been." He trailed off.  
"It's not your fault. It's mine."  
"No Max it isn't."  
"Yes it is. I was the one who went. I volunteered."  
"If you hadn't someone else might have gotten killed. You sacrificed yourself for others lives. That's what I love about you most."  
"But I can't move." She broke down there in his arms.   
"Shhhhh." He held her there in his arms for hours. Holding her close, as her feelings let go. And she finally opened up to him, and let him in.  
  
  
Sigh. I hope that was good. I was trying to think of the sweetest thing for him to do. And I thought, well dancing of course. 


	5. Talkin

The usual about who the show belongs to. Story is mine.  
  
  
"Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you just move your finger?"  
"What?"  
"Your finger. Did you just move your finger, I saw it move."  
"Don't joke with me, that's not very funny." He ran out of the room, then came back in pulling O.C. behind.  
"What, what?"  
"Watch her finger." He pointed.  
"Ohhh my God boo."  
"What?"  
"Your finger just moved girl."  
"I'm gonna get the doctor." Logan ran back out of the room.  
"Is it really movin, or are you jokin?"  
"No girl, I wouldn't play you like that."  
"Does that mean?"  
"I hope so."  
  
  
"Well, it could just be muscle spasms. There is a possibility that she may be getting her movement back, but it doesn't really look like it at this point. I don't know what to say. Hope for the best." He patted Logan on the shoulder and left.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For getting your hopes up."  
"Hey, no big dealio. Anyway he said it could be movement. We just gotta keep workin on it, that's all." She grinned. She actually grinned. He smiled.  
"We better get to work then."  
"I think I'll leave you two alone." O.C. laughed and left the room.  
"Trust me, you'll be up racing your bike down the street again."  
"Probably doin another one of your save the world missions." She laughed. He looked at her.  
"Hey, I mean it."  
"I know you do, so do I."  
"Well, time to do your rehab."  
"Yaaaaa."  
  
  
"You know girl he must love you alot to put up with you."  
"I know. I've put him through some shit since I met him." O.C. was sitting on the bed, and they were both looking at Logan who had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of the room. "Doesn't he look so cute like that." They both chuckled.  
"So, you dealing with this now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You ain't depressed like you were before."  
"Yeah well, alot of crazy shit goes through your head you know. It's still hard to deal with. But I got ya'll on my side, keepin it real. For sure if I didn't have you two, I would be bugging right now." They sat in silence for a moment.  
"Hey boo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love him?" Max looked at him, and thought a second.  
"Yes."  
"Do you wanna marry him?" Max laughed.  
"We're lucky to have gotten as far as we have now, we haven't talked even about a date, let alone marriage."  
"But if he asked you now, what would you say?" Max remembered the time she first met him, to their first kiss. Took them forever just to do that. But now, now with what's going on. The door bell rang. O.C. got up and walked out. Max heard a familiar voice. She walked back into the room with Jordan following.  
"Hey, just thought I'd see how my patient was doing." He smiled. He looked over at Logan, who started to wake up.  
"I'm doin good. You know how it is."  
"Well that's good to see."  
"My finger was goin wack on me, and thought I was getting my movement back."  
"You might be. You have the best genes man can make. You are hopefully healing."  
"Hi." Logan stood up and looked at him.  
"Hey, I came by for a quick visit." He smiled. Logan gave him a small smile then looked at Max. "Hey, I'm gonna get your food ready." He walked out.  
"Yeah, liquid food. Good thing I can't taste it."  
"You are doing alot better since the last time I saw you."  
"Well, alot can change in a few days."  
"Yes I can see that. Well, I better be going."  
"Why don't you stay. You can eat with me and Logan. We can do with a little change around here." O.C. said.  
"I don't know. I don't wan to intrude."  
"Nawww. No big dealio. Yall go eat and I'll lie here and stare at the wall." She grinned.  
"Well, how can I resist an invitation like that. You sure he won't mind?"  
"Who, my man Logan. Naww he's chill. It's all good. Come on, I'll take you out to the kitchen." She lead Jordan out of the room, and a few seconds later Logan returned. She smiled, and he looked a little upset.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. I'm gonna put the tube in now."  
"K."  
"He seems like a nice guy."  
"Yeah, he's cool." She looked at him again. "You don't like him?"  
"No, just coming over here unexpected like that and staying for dinner."  
"Are you jealous?" She smiled slyly.  
"No." He looked at her.  
"Yes you are. Come on Logan, he's got nothing on you." She grinned at him and he smiled.  
"You sure?"  
"Well, he does have bigger muscles, and I like his eyes." She started to laugh. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "But you are a very good kisser." He kissed her again, then sat on the bed.  
"How do you know I'm better?"  
"I know a good kisser when I see one."  
"I believe you. I'll go get them their food, and then I'll be back."  
"No, stay out there and eat and talk."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I tired of constantly seeing your face." She smiled, and he kissed her one more time before leaving.  
  
  
Well, there's really nothing much to this story. Just there, I guess before the next chapter. Not all that great. Kinda suxs. 


	6. Life Changes

'Hey, Logan!'  
"Yeah?!'  
"I think I feel something!" She heard his feet pound against the floor as he came running in.  
"What?!"  
"There's this weird feeling, kinda tingly."  
"Hold on." He ran back out of the room, and minutes later returned, running. "Doctor will be here soon."  
"It's probably just my imagination. Let's not get our hopes up, ok?"  
"Ok, but this is a good sign."  
"Let's see what the Doc says."  
"Ok." He smiled. "I'll go wait for him." Logan kissed her on the forehead, and walked out. 'He's so cute.' She laughed.  
Finally the Doctor arrived, and Logan ushered him into the room.  
"So, I hear you felt something?"  
"I just have a weird sensation."  
"Ok, let's see what we've got here." He pulled something out of his bag, and pulled the blanket off her legs. "Tell me if you feel anything." He grabbed her leg, and touched something to it.  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Good." He began to do things to her arms and legs, and ask her questions. "Well, you've got some of your feeling back. It looks good, and soon you'll have even more, probably all of it. But, you're going to have to learn how to do everything again. I want you to go to this place." He handed Logan card. "They'll do your rehabilitation. Now this is the hard part, and it's going to be a long hard road to travel. Good luck. Though I don't think you'll need it." He smiled, then walked out of the room.  
"I told you."   
"Yeah, yeah." She smiled at him, and he kissed her on the lips.  
"Max, this is going to be hard, even for you."  
"Yeah, I'll probably be a bitch." She smiled at him.  
"Probably." She sneered at him then grinned. They sat and talked for awhile. Giving each other pep talks in their own way.  
  
So finally the rehabilitation started. And it was hard, really hard. Some day's Max would not do as well as others, and would become a little depressed. But Logan, despite her attitude, and O.C., were always there pulling her through. Soon, she could go to the bathroom, and somewhat feed herself. That was one thing that frustrated her greatly. Finally came the day when she could shuffle along with a walker. That was an exciting day. But the best day of all, was when she threw it aside and walked on her own. She accomplished full mobility once again. It took a bit of getting used to. It took allot of work. But she accomplished it, and overcame her fear. Now, watch her.  
  
The lights were dimmed. Lovers Only by Maxwell played softly. Just like it did that one night. Her arms were slung over his shoulders. His hands hold her waist. Their fore heads are touching, and they are enjoying just being close.  
"You don't know how much it means to be able to finally touch you."  
"Oh, I think I do." They looked into each others eyes their lips coming closer and closer. BANG, BANG, BANG. Someone knocked on his door. They sighed in unison. Logan looked at her. She shrugged. He walked over to the door and threw it open very annoyed.   
"Hey Logan, Max here?" She recognized the voice, and went to the door. He looked at her grinning and stunned. "I heard it, but I had to see for myself."  
"Hey Jordan."  
"So it's true."  
"Yeah."  
"Wow." He walked in, Logan was not happy with that, and walked up to Max looking her over. "Well, well, well. You must be an angel, cus this is one big miracle." He hugged her.  
"Thanks. It was a bitch going to rehab every day though."  
"But it paid off didn't it?" He continued grinning.  
"Aiight it's true."  
"So have you celebrated yet?"  
"I was thinkin bout partyin at Crash."  
"When?"  
"I don't know."  
"How about now? Hmmm? Bet everyone would love to see you." He looked from Max to Logan. "Didn't intrude on anything?" He looked back and forth between them. Logan sighed inside.  
"No, we were just about to go there." He looked at Max, who in turn looked confused.  
"Great." Jordan said, grabbing Max around the waist and pulling her out the door. "Hey Logan, we gonna take your car man?"  
"Sure." He mumbled some other words under his breath. All the way to Crash, Jordan did not shut up. Max didn't seem to care though. She just laughed and had a good ol time. Logan was all too happy when they finally pulled up, and got out of the car. He was hoping he could grab her away, but Jordan got to her first. Logan mumbled under his breath as Jordan ushered her inside. He took his time walking to the door. As he entered he heard loud shouts and hollering in excitement.  
"Our hero has arrived, and fully recovered." O.C. yelled. People cheered and clapped.  
"A miracle, it's a miracle."  
"Dang girl, you look better than ever."  
"You can have your job back, but your not getting paid for injury." Normal, of course.  
"Your just too grateful." O.C. quipped. "Come on girl, let's get a table." The four of them walked to a table and sat down. Logan sat between Jordan and O.C. "J man, why don't you go get us some beer?"  
"No, I'll get it." Logan got up, Jordan had his arm on the back of Max's chair. He walked over to the bar. "Get me a pitcher." He leaned on the counter, and looked back to where the others were sitting. Jordan was leaning close to Max, making her laugh. O.C. got up and walked over to him.  
"What's up boo?"  
"What do you mean?" The bartender put the beer down beside him.  
"With you and Max. You lettin J man over there be all over your girl."  
"He's Max's friend." He grimaced. O.C. grabbed the beer and walked over to the table, Logan followed.   
"Hey, let's play some pool." She grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled him away from the table. Logan stood a second then sat down.  
"You know we didn't have to come here."  
"You wanted too."  
"Not really."  
"Yeah well." He looked at her. "Max I have to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask this earlier, but we were interrupted. So I'm going to ask now, before anything else happens."  
"What is it?" He got off his chair and pushed it aside, then kneeled down on one knee.  
"Max, will you marry me?" Every noise was silenced. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Max in anticipation. Max was, to say the least, shocked. She didn't move, not even blink. Finally she breathed.  
"Ok." She whispered.  
"What?"  
"Yes." Now Logan was shocked. The place broke out into applause, and shouts. Logan finally got up and hugged Max, than kissed her as deeply as he could.  
"I love you so much." He hugged her tightly to him. She grinned.  
"Oh my god boo! My baby's growing up." O.C. came over and hugged them both. Logan couldn't believe what he just did.   
"Hey, where's Jordan?"  
"Don't know, he was here a second ago."  
"Hmmmm."  
"Round for the house on me." Logan said. Everyone cheered again and rushed forward to the bar. Logan picked up three mugs of beer from the table and handed them to Max and O.C.  
"Here's to our new life." They raised their glasses.  
"And here's to miracles." They raised their glasses again, and drank. Logan leaned forward and kissed Max again. Looking forward to their new path in life, together.  
  
  
  
Ok, there you go. It's finished. If you want more, maybe one day I'll write a sequel. Thank you. 


End file.
